1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a electrical connector, and more particularly to the electrical connector having a carrier frame loading with an electronic package mounted to an insulative housing by straight downward moving so as to reduce damage to contacts assembled therein.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,197 issued to Shirai et al. on Feb. 26, 2006 discloses an electrical connector having an insulative housing with a plurality of contacts received therein. The contacts have mating portions extending beyond top surface of the insulative housing to contact with an electronic package. A cover member is pivotally mounted on a first end of the insulative housing. The cover member is pivotal between an open position and a closed position where the cover member presses the land grid array package toward the top surface of the insulative housing so that the land grid array package electrically connects to the contacts. A lever is pivotally mounted on a second end of the insulative housing. The lever has a locking portion for locking the cover member in the closed position. A metallic reinforcing plate is positioned on a bottom surface of the housing. The metallic reinforcing plate extends between the first end and the second end of the insulative housing.
However, the exposed flexible mating portions may be broken, bent, or otherwise deformed which results in misalignment of the mating portions with respect to the electronic package.
To overcome the problem which is said in above, U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,902 issued to Taylor et al. on Dec. 6, 2005 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector includes a socket housing holding an array of electrical contacts and a load plate rotatably coupled to the housing and rotatable between an open position and a closed position. The load plate includes a channel that is configured to receive an electronic package when the load plate is in the open position. The load plate loads the package into the housing as the load plate is rotated to the closed position. Because the load plate loading the package is rotatably assembled to the housing, so one part of the contacts will firstly contact with the package and the other part of the contacts will after contact with the package, that cause the first contacting part of contacts may be bent pin.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is needed.